ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Onpu Segawa
|name = 瀬川 おんぷ Segawa Onpu |dub = Ellie Craft |species = Human |gender = Female |blood = B |birthday = March 3rd, 1991 |instrument = Flute |food = Waffles, Crepes, Fat-free Candies |color = Purple |occupation = Student Singer/Actress Witch Apprentice |debut = The Transfer student is a Witch Apprentice?! |japanese = Rumi Shishido |english = Anne Marie Nestor |gallery = Onpu Segawa/Gallery }} Onpu Segawa (瀬川おんぷ, Segawa Onpu) is one of the Main Characters and the fifth Ojamajo, initially starting off as an antagonistic Apprentice beneath Majoruka. She began attending Misora Elementary School and quickly befriended Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko with the intention of revealing her true goals to them. At the start of Sharp, Onpu officially joined the group as a tritagonist after revealing that she became a real friend of theirs after losing their Apprentice status. She joined them under Majorika when they were given the job of watching Hana. Also visit her Light Novel versions page. Bio Onpu is a widely famous Chidol who was regarded for her charm and cuteness, and the ability to not only sing and perform, but act, and model. She is very popular and can easily relate to others. Appearance Onpu has fair skin and large, dark purple squared eyes that lack a pupil. Her purple hair is about chest length that she wears loose with a small side-tail held by a mint scrunchie. Her forelocks curve inward to frame her face, and she has few strands acting as bangs at the middle of her forehead. Normally Onpu wears a mint T-shirt with a light purple sleeveless dress that has a circle window on the chest, held by a purple button. This was paired with dark purple leggings and a pair of yellow and white sneakers. Starting with Motto, kept her leggings, scrunchie, and leggings, but she switched to a lavender T-shirt style dress with a pastel yellow ribbon tied beneath her chest to accent the lining around the bottom. Her shoes gained a slight change. Personality Onpu is kind and comes off as playful and friendly, with her natural cuteness usually being enough to distract others or cause them to let their guard down. She is well-liked and dedicated to her career, and very smart. She is normally mature and calm-minded, but she can be flustered or confused with unusual behavior, and she is known for being blunt when it comes to her opinions or whenever she has to tell someone something they might not understand. She refuses to sugarcoat reality and believes in facing the truth. She is sharp, and at times can be manipulative. At times Onpu can be stubborn, and because of how seriously she is about her career she can become frustrated with those who treat it so lightly or whenever she worries that she could be replaced. She isn't easy to rile up or get upset, but during emotional moments she is known for shutting herself off from others in order to figure things out and come to terms with them. She attempts to remain all smiles to avoid letting others notice how unhappy she is. At the start of the series she was shown to be selfish and self-serving, but she quickly got over it. While she handles everything in stride, she is shown suffering from feelings of loneliness and inadequacy. Her health also declines whenever she pushes herself to surpass her limits. Witch Apprentice During her time at the beach recovering from her humiliating defeat, Majoruka was caught by Onpu -who had been attending the nearby Idol training camp- and outed as a Witch. This led to Onpu becoming her Apprentice while Majoruka became a secondary manager in order to pay for her stay in the Human World. While her initial reaction wasn't shown, she was seen admiring her new uniform and brought up how fun it sounded. Time passed and the girls began to hear about a "genius witch apprentice" who managed to advance through her exams in a short period of time and skipped a couple. It was then Onpu appeared at their school, and seeing as the girls failed to see the connection, she invited them to her approaching audition to reveal that she was that Apprentice. Until their final exams, the girls were shown worrying over Onpu and tried to convince her not to use forbidden magic, but she refused, causing her charm to shatter after she used to make their friends and family forget seeing them in witch form after their final exam. She fell into a coma, resulting in the girls sacrificing their own Apprentice titles to save her. In return, Onpu officially joined them. Onpu was shown to be good at spell casting and flying. Majoruka also taught her well enough to skip exams, and she learned how to read the witch world's writing system. Her fairy is Roro and her Crystal Ball is in the shape of a droplet. Spells *'Transformation:' Pretty Witch Onpu-cchi! プリティー・ウィッチー・おんぷっちー *'Spell:' Pururun Purun Famifami Faa! プルルンプルン ファミファミファー *'Magical Stage:' Pururun Purun, Suzuyaka ni! プルルンプルン すずやかに *'Royal Patraine:' Pururun Patraine! プルルンパトレーヌ History As a toddler, Onpu was curious and enjoyed observing the scenery. She one day announced to her mother that she aspired to become an Idol like her. Relationships 'Doremi' Doremi thinks Onpu is really cute, and Onpu enjoys teasing her. As a result, they have a close bond, and it was mainly Doremi's influence that caused her to befriend the group, which she reveals late in the series when she tells her that if she hadn't befriended her, she most-likely would have become cold and mean when she got older. 'Hazuki' Onpu and Hazuki are the more sensible and feminine of the group and agree on many things. They understand each other and get along with no problems. Onpu is patient and kind when she speaks about Hazuki or tries to encourage her. 'Aiko' Onpu and Aiko are often seen together throughout the series. They appear to think alike and naturally get along, with Aiko shown taking to her fairly quickly after they met. At times their opinions may clash, but they rarely ever get into disputes. They often express concern over the other, and Aiko is normally shown to be capable of noticing when something is off. 'Momoko' Initially Momoko and Onpu got off on the wrong foot when Momoko's blunt attitude caused her to angrily leave. But they became close friends after reconciling, and they can often be found together. Onpu often lends Momoko a shoulder whenever she is feeling down, and she has a tendency to show up whenever Momoko needs one. Momoko thinks highly of Onpu and adores her, with Onpu being the reason that she chose to became an apprentice again in the light novel. 'Hana-chan' At first Onpu appeared to be naturally capable of raising Hana the most. She was away a lot and very busy due to work, but she often made up for it by showing up during the evening when the others left to take care of her until she fell asleep. Hana admires Onpu and often tries to help her, even though her help is often misguided. Despite Onpu having to be stern with her, they care about each other strongly. Onpu would do anything for Hana-chan, even if it meant eating something she dislikes to the point of becoming physically ill. 'Pop' Onpu has no problem complimenting Pop and bringing up how much smarter than Doremi she is, and during her antagonist days she got along with her. Pop really cares about Onpu. 'Karen' A shy, meek girl who Onpu befriends after they make conversation during auditions for a drama. Karen won the role after Onpu uses her magic to help her, but she accepted her loss with no problem, helping Karen find her courage and gain a professional career in acting. During Dokkan, as Hana-chan and Doremi worried about the career of their favorite show because of the lead actors issues, Onpu revealed to them that she got Karen to take over the role, showing that she still has a bond with her. During her time away in the light novel, they are shown hanging out a lot more and often make conversation. Magical DoReMi In the English dub, Onpu was renamed Ellie Craft. In comparison to Onpu's initial charming and cunning attitude, Ellie appeared to be openly rude and snobby. Dubs Visit this page for a full list of information. Character Songs *half point *Lupinus no Komoriuta *WE CAN DO *Onpu no Sweet Song ABC *Polar Star *Cherry Bomb! Quotes (Practicing speaking in English) "Good Morning, Hana-chan, Everybody" (Onpu is then asked what she is doing) "I'm taking English lessons, since last weekend...(Japanese for "do you understand") Momo-chan?" (In English) "I completely understood." Etmyology Segawa - Se means Rapids, while Kawa/Gawa means River. Onpu - translates to Music Note. Trivia *Onpu is the youngest within the main group. If one counts Hana and Pop, she would be third youngest. **Her birthday was the subplot of the final episode in the series. *Onpu can speak English and Chinese Mandarin. *Her head was designed to resemble a Music Note. *Her hair was worn down once in the entire series. *She is the first girl of the group introduced with a unique eye shape and inner-eye design. **She is the only girl in the group not to have rounded eyes. *Onpu is the only character to break the forbidden magic rules more than once. *In Onpu's final scene of Dokkan, the billboard that shows up uses the background from her Sharp transformation and spell scenes. *Onpu is the only character to get a merchandise figurine based on the Card Game Collection.'' '' *Onpu is the only main character to have a name change between series, however this only applies to the French version. *Onpu hates peppers. *During the series' production, Onpu was originally intended to be the name of the protagonist. However the protagonist's name was eventually changed to 'Doremi' due to trademarking issues, while 'Onpu' would later become the name of the rival character.Yoshihiko Umakoshi Toei Animation Works p.160 *Onpus name is mistakenly spelled ompu on merchandise packaging References Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Ojamajo Category:Purple Category:Female Category:Child Category:Antagonist Category:Retired Antagonist Category:Human Category:Segawa Family Category:Witch Apprentice